Passion Fruit
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: AU! The Dursley's are a wealthy family living in high society. Harry wants out, but when a scholarship to Hogwarts arrives he's blackmailed by his relatives to go to the prestigious school for old money heirs. He soon finds that some old families are more than human, and there's a reason they wanted him at their school. SLASH rev. harem, BZ/TN/DM/Sub!HP, MPREG later
1. Chapter 1: It Starts With a Letter

**Eep! Here we go again with another AU! This time there's three boys going for Harry's heart! Oh my, I think I have been playing too many dating sims. This Au is sort of an exaggerated real life setting with humanoid magical creatures to make it interesting! Short first chapter, but the next one will hopefully be long.**

**WARNINGS: AU, SLASH, Harem, Magical creatures(Not wizards)**

**PAIRINGS: Three boys will be pursuing our main character HARRY POTTER, they will be BLAISE ZABINI, THEODORE NOTT, and DRACO MALFOY!**

* * *

><p>In his hands was the ticket to his future. The results of his A levels decided where he could go to University. Hopefully it would be somewhere far away. Harry slowly peeled open the envelope so it wouldn't rip.<p>

"Yes!" Harry momentarily forgot to be quiet in his excitement.

"Well, what did you get?" His Aunt Petunia asked, turning up her nose. Harry silently passed her the scores.

"Less than perfect." She said, dropping the papers to the floor. Harry didn't let the comment hurt him, he could still get into a good college with the scores he bent down to pick up off the floor. He might even get scholarship offers, it wasn't like his family would pay for anything for him.

He lived with his mother's sister and her husband and son. They took him in after his parents died when he was a baby. No one was ever clear how or why they died, and no one wanted to talk about his mother Lily after she shamed the family by not marrying someone wealthy.

The Evan's were of old money, though not as old as some in their circle. They still followed the 'rulebook', of old fashioned customs. His Aunt had a particular thirst for anything that would improve her standing. The Dursleys struck gold, or oil more accurately, with there company. The Dursley's son was perfect for an arranged marriage with the Evan's eldest daughter. His mother, the younger daughter, had already run away with the love of her life. Harry always suspected that his Aunt was jealous of the love she found.

Yes, his family was rich, but he wasn't. He was lucky to get minimum wage doing chores around the house. He's only ever gotten the essentials. When he started school his Aunt bore down on him to get good grades like his mother had. Along with doing chores for pocket money and working as a babysitter since he was fourteen. Life was always busy and never easy.

It didn't matter, all his work had paid off. All the Friday nights he couldn't go out. Not that he had more than one friend to do things with. He was finally going to get away from this horrible house and it's equally horrible occupants.

* * *

><p>Harry picked up the rest of the mail and sorted through it. Bills, bills, catalog, party invitation...huh? A letter for him?<p>

He didn't recognized the wax seal, a coat of arms with a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake. It wasn't from any old family he knew then…

Carefully he opened it. It was an acceptance letter? A full scholarship? He hadn't even applied!

"What kind of school is named Hogwarts anyway?" Harry said aloud,his Aunt whipped around and craned her long neck toward him.

"Hogwarts?! Let me see that!" Petunia snatched the letter and shrieked. "Vernon!" His uncle wabbled into the room, as he was quite large.

"Yes, pet?" Vernon looked the letter over and turned a bit red.

"Well, I'm sure they just mixed up his name with our boy's." Vernon grumbled.

"No, Hogwarts is...they wouldn't make that mistake." Petunia said quietly. Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of school would get them so worked up.

"You listen here, boy!" Vernon yelled at him like a military officer. "Don't mention this again or-"

"Vernon." Her husband may call her pet, but Petunia was the one holding the leash. Vernon stopped his rant mid-sentence when she used her commanding tone.

"The boy will be going to the most prestigious institute in Britain. He will be our...ambassador, persay, to get the Evan's and Dursley's name into the mightiest family's vocabulary." Petunia said, Vernon clapped his meaty hands at the plan.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on? I've never even heard of this school." Harry made sure to be polite, as usual, but his voice held an edge of impatience. They were talking about his future, something that was supposed to be _his_ to decide.

"Of course_ you, _uncultured as you are, wouldn't have heard of it. Hogwarts is one of the top private institutions in the world, all the old families send their heirs there for specialized training. You will not make a fool of yourself, and more importantly our family name." Petunia bore down on him.

"Who said I was even going?" Harry said.

He was eighteen, he could make his own decision on where to go to school! He certainly didn't want to go to a school with so many spoiled rich _heirs. _They would just look down on him and he was trying to get away from that!

"Going to run away are you, without a penny to your name...how could you? After all this family's done for you?" Harry scoffed at his Aunt's words.

"Fine, I didn't want to tell you this until you were out of our hair, but as head of the Evan's family, I suppose I have too." Petunia said, her blue eyes cold. "Your mother had an inheritance. My father, didn't have the guts to actually disinherited her. Now that my worthless sister is gone however, it will go to you…"

Harry knew something else was coming. She wouldn't be telling him this if it didn't benefit her and nothing that good ever came so easily to him.

"As head of the family, I could formerly disinherit her line, leaving her half of the fortune safe with us and you can find another place to live... or you could go to Hogwarts. Your choice."

"You can't do that!" Harry protested.

"I'll need your answer. Now!"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Thinking, he didn't have the money to sustain himself for long, let alone go to school without a scholarship. He doubted they would let him gather his things before kicking him out on the street… There really was only one option and with a Hogwarts degree, it was sure to be easy to go into business.

"I'll go to the school."

"Good choice. You have the rest of the summer to get ready, and say goodbye to that friend of yours. Harmony, was it?" Petunia said with a victorious smirk and left him in the front entrance hall.

"Don't mess this up boy. I'm warning you!" Vernon glowered at him with his beady eyes.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked from across the house.

"Oh! Coming, dear!" Vernon said happily, and with a last glare his way, his Uncle exited.

Harry sighed, he had really thought this was the summer he would get away from it all. Guess he would have to play the part of a polite no-good for a while longer. He told himself to look forward to that shiny degree, and that it would be okay if he just kept his head down. At least he could see Hermione again before he left and get her advice.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Bearer of Bad News

**I couldn't wait to write the next chapter! I also decided there will be MPREG toward the end of the story.**

* * *

><p>Harry threw another one of his new shirts into his bag. Aunt Petunia had bought him some new clothes in her attempt to impress the people at Hogwarts. He'd never cared about looks, though the haircut did keep his bangs out of his eyes.<p>

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione yelled, picking up the shirt and folding it neatly and placing it with the other three she'd folded. "You might as well just let me pack for you if you're not going to help!" She said.

"Fine, fine" Harry said, folding the rest f his shirts and placing them next to Hermione's handy work.

"It will be great, you'll see. Hogwarts it an amazing school. I'm sure you'll make friends and hey, you might get in with the influential sort, you know I heard the Malfoy's son goes there." Hermione said.

"Yeah, him and the Zabini's son, Nott's son, Parkinson's daughter, the list goes on and on. Aunt Petunia made sure to point out the important people. You know I don't really care about their last names. When have I ever been with the in crowd?"

"But-"

"Hermione, I'll be too busy studying to make friends." Harry said, knowing that that would shut his studious friend up.

"Alright, as long as you call me!" Hermione said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me if I don't give you the painful details of my higher education. You already bought my booklist and everything." Harry said, going back to folding. He was glad his head was turned when the pillow hit it.

"Oof! Hey!" He gave his friend a playful glare as she clasped her hands behind her back innocently.

"Come on now Harry, let's get this packing done." She smiled coyly. Harry shook his head and listened as she went over the perks of Hogwarts, it's rules and all the things he would study for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>"Remember what I told you boy, no funny business."<p>

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said, shutting the car door and walking through the crowd of people. His train platform was even more crowded and he wondered if many of the students were coming from the London area.

He lifted his trunk onto the train and rolled down looking for a compartment.

"You look a little lost." Harry turned around to see somebody sticking his head out of a compartment. "Come on then" The boy grabbed the other end of his trunk and the lifted into the overhead together.

Harry followed him into the compartment.

"Thanks, I didn't know if I would find a place to sit." Harry said as he sat next to the boy who helped him.

"No problem, I'm Dean Thomas by the way. That's Seamus Finnigan." Dean pointed to himself and the boy across from them.

Dean had dark skin, a short afro and a winning smile. Seamus was pale and had short cropped brown hair and a smirk. He was glad he didn't recognise either last names, so he wouldn't run the risk of Aunt Petunia having his head for offending them. He extended his hand for them both to shake.

"I'm Harry...Dursley." He said.

"You sure? Seemed a little unsure there." Seamus asked.

"Yeah, no, I- that's me, Harry Dursley." Harry said.

"You don't smell like much, what are you?" Dean asked.

"W-what? Excuse me?" Harry asked, completely surprised.

"Mate, you should be more polite." Seamus shook his head.

"Oh, right. I'm a werewolf, bitten not born, when I was seven. Seamus's a seelie, half-blood." Harry blinked dumbly, maybe he was hearing things?

"I have to pee." Harry blurted out and rushed out of the compartment.

"Strange guy." Seamus said.

"I like him. Still, I really couldn't smell anything…"Dean said, slightly suspicious.

"That's because he bathes, unlike some people." Seamus retorted, Dean acted mock offended.

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath, he felt like he was suffocating. He walked down the corridor, hoping it would clear his head. Did he just pick the crazy's compartment, or was he the crazy one? Maybe the stress got to him…<p>

A flash of light caught his eye, he peeked into the compartment. A girl with butterfly wings showed off a shiny golden necklace. Her mermaid friend chatted animatedly, her tail sitting in a bucket of water.

Okay, okay, they were costumes, right? Maybe it was a school tradition? Or he was crazy. Or everyone was crazy. He didn't like the odds. The mermaid wiggled her tail and he screamed

* * *

><p>"Headmaster? Don't you think we should go find him now?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked.<p>

The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sipped his tea and hummed.

"I think we will know when it is time to seek an audience with our special guest." He said.

"But, sir-" Mcgonagall started. A loud scream cut her off.

"That would be our cue." Dumbledore said, standing up and existing the private train compartment.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter?" The kind voice brought Harry out of his panic. An old man in bright clothing approached him.<p>

"Oh please, if you're real, I think someone slipped me drugs, or I'm having some kind of meltdown. I keep seeing and hearing things and I-" Harry stumbled over his words franticly.

"Mr. Potter I can assure you you are in perfect health. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I understand you have met some of our students, and have become quite alarmed. Please come speak with me, it will all be explained." Harry stared at the man dumbly before silently following him to the front of the train.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…" Harry said as the headmaster explain for the third time that mythical, magical creatures were real and he was going to a school for them.<p>

"Well, let's start over then Mr. Potter-"

"No! I-uh, don't get why you accepted me here. I'm not a Magi... am I?" Harry asked, using the new word he learned that meant any magical with a human appearance.

"Well, your situation is peculiar. You see your father was an exceptionally rare being. His line was blessed by the Gods themselves and we only found out his lineage after he had passed." Dumbledore said.

"So, what does that make me?"

"A bearer. One of the first found in many, many years." Dumbledore said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but what is that?" Harry asked.

"A bearer, or bearer line is a line of humans blessed by the God's to have exceptional children. More specifically, magically powerful children."

"Um...I'm a male though...don't tell me…" Harry started.

"Yes, males of the line also have the ability to get pregnant with these magically powerful children!"

"So…" Harry clenched his fists. "You brought me here to be some kind of...breeder?" Harry asked, completely appalled and reasonably angry.

"No. We brought you here because though they don't possess any power themselves, bearers are classified as Magi, and should be given an education about the magical world, that they could choose to stay in. Though many may approach you at the school, bearers are considered sacred and are not to be touched without consent. The sentence for that is death in any of our courts, it would not bear a child anyway." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I can leave this when my schooling is over?" Harry asked.

"Though I would not wish it, you can. No one would follow you if you didn't want them to."

"Thank you." Harry said, standing up and leaving the compartment.

* * *

><p>He found a small empty compartment to spend the rest of the trip in. Curled up tight he tried to reassure himself that he just had to survive for four years. Then he would have his inheritance and he could do whatever he wanted. He had survived the Dursley's house, he could get through this.<p>

He stood up straight and straightened his clothes when he felt the train stop. Time to face the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3: Here Come the Punks

**Thank you for the support! Here they come!**

* * *

><p>He was glad he could disappear in the crowd of students exiting the train and the luggage would somehow transfer to the assigned rooms. He had thought they would be walking to the school from the small train station. When he stepped outside into the cool air, however, he spotted a row of carriages pulled by white horses.<p>

People whispered as he walked by. Seemed news traveled fast, and everyone had already heard how he freaked out on the train. He tried to get to a carriage as quickly as possible, but he was ambushed along the way.

"Harry!" It was Seamus and Dean, running toward him.

Harry avoided their eyes.

"Look, we're really sorry, we didn't know it was you. You said your last name was Dursley and all and we just assumed…" Dean said.

"You know?" Harry asked.

"Well...um, everyone knows, it was a big thing when they found you and your line." Seamus replied. Harry wanted to blow away in the wind. If everyone already knew, it would cause him even more problems. People trying to get close to him just because of his status and...abilities.

"You don't have to worry about us, Seamus is already promised. I'm more of a lone wolf, planning on joining the royal guard when I get out of school."

"Was I that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Nah, Dean reads people well." Seamus said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Right then was when Harry noticed the chatter around them turned into hushed whispers. Everyone's attention seemed to be on something. He couldn't see over the many heads or hear what everyone was so excited about.<p>

"Not this again." Dean grumbled.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling out of the loop. There were so many things he didn't know, he really was entering a new world.

"You're going to have to deal with them eventually." Seamus said.

"Who?"

"The Royals." Seamus said.

"The headmaster mentioned something about a court system…" Harry said.

"Yes, there are four major royal family's with their own courts, they make up the Magi court."

"So their children come here?" Harry asked and Seamus nodded.

The crowd parted and he could see. He was surprised, he recognised the faces. Of course all the students of Hogwarts wouldn't be random Magi, it was look on as very prestigious in the normal word. So it was it wasn't logical for him to be as surprised as he was. They looked... different from the pictures his Aunt showed him.

To the far left was Pansy Parkinson, the only girl in the group. She wore clothes like a prince out of a fairytale, in gold and brown. Her black hair was in a pixie cut and it looked purposely messy. Her face was void of makeup, but her aristocratic features still stood out. Her eyes were the only hint that she was a Magi. They were gold, with smaller pupils than normal. Almost like she was a-

"Werecat." Dean said, noticing him looking. "Lion to be specific, her family runs the Were court. Don't cross her, she knows how to kick someone's ass. Break them down mentally or physically, you know?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly. He looked at the rest of the line for a while, it was hard to even look at them. Not because they were ugly, the opposite, they were so damn beautiful.

Next to Pansy was Draco Malfoy. He looked the most human. Well, more like a marble statue. He had flawless pale skin, and light platinum blonde hair that seemed to shine more than normal. His eyes too, told the tale of something not quite human. Icy blue, cold and calculating. He too was all dressed up, cape and all. Though his outfit seemed more elaborate than Pansy's and was all white.

"Ah, the Veela, I'd stay away from him too." Dean said.

"You're going to say that about all of them, aren't you?" Harry asked, wondering what a Veela was, but a little embarassed about asking.

"Yes." Dean replied bluntly.

Next to Draco was Blaise Zabini, who looked like he'd come straight off the cover of a romance novel. His brown skin and wavy black hair went well with his simpler black clothes. Blaise's relaxed stature made him seem more approachable than the others, but his red eyes gave warning to keep your distance.

"You'll have trouble with him." Seamus commented.

"Don't even go near that blood sucker-"

"Blood sucker?!" Harry asked.

"Vampire. The only line of Daywalkers left and rulers of the Vampire court." Seamus explained.

The last was Theodore Nott, standing away from the others. He certainly looked like something from another world. Maybe it was the silver wings behind his back, just like a dragonfly's. He had light brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were purple and distant. He wore a green outfit almost as fancy as Draco's, but it was wrinkled and out of place in parts.

"My Prince." Seamus said.

"Does that mean all Seelie have wings?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Theodore's own fluttering wings.

"No, only the full blooded ones." Seamus said, a little forlorn. Dean didn't say anything bad about Theodore in front of Seamus. He just grumbled and gave the Royals dirty looks. What did he have against them?

* * *

><p>He had been so caught up in his observations of the Royals that he didn't notice them looking around the crowd. Who were they looking for?<p>

Then his green eyes locked with golden ones. Pansy pointed him out to the others and the group started walking towards him, the crowd making a clear path and watching with gleaming eyes.

"So, this is him?" Draco said as they got closer. His voice was clear and calm.

"He's simply perfect for you!" Pansy said to Draco.

"He is quite cute." Blaise commented, his voice smooth and deep. Pansy gave him a glare.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not right here." Harry said, the group had stopped in front of him to appraise him and it made him irritated.

"Feisty, I like it." Blaise said. Harry let out a sigh.

"Can I help you?" He asked, wanting to get rid of these rude people as soon as possible.

"I guess it would be best to get this over with." Draco said, sounding like this was a waste of his time.

"Yes." Theodore spoke for the first time, his voice was quiet and not very expressive.

"Well then, who do you choose?" Blaise asked Harry.

"Obviously not you." Pansy said.

"Shut your mouth cat!" Blaise yelled at her. Pansy hissed at him, Draco sighed.

"Just pick." The Veela said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Harry said.

"As the bearer, you will choose one of us three to be your mate, obviously." Draco said, Harry hoped he had heard wrong.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"You're supposed to strengthen one of our lines." Theodore said. Harry clenched his fists and tried to calm his rising fury.

"No." Harry said.

"What?!" Pansy yelled over the collective gasp in the gathered crowd.

"What kind of arrogant, obnoxious, rude pricks are you people?" Harry asked angrily. The silence that followed lasted longer than was comfortable. So, Harry elaborated, drawing amusement from the shocked faces of the Royals.

"I'm not your whore. I'm a person too. Besides, I'm at this school to learn. I don't give a damn about your lines. I don't give a damn about this so called magical world. I'm not having anyones babies so leave me the fuck alone." Harry said into the silence. Then he turned and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Maybe he was too harsh? No, they deserved it. The nerve! Harry sat in a carriage alone. This was going to be more trouble than he thought. Seamus and Dean were nice, and he'd like to be friends with them. The rest of the students however...Why did they expect so much of him? Well, he knew why...but still.<p>

He didn't want all this attention, he'd never had any before and he turned out fine. People- Magi, whatever, couldn't they just leave him be?


End file.
